Moments
by biebershawtyoxo
Summary: A small-town girl from Pennsylvania moves to London, England to follow her dream to become a musician. When love, quite literally, collides with her, she faces tough press and heart breaking decisions. This One Direction fanfiction will have you on the edge of your seat all the way though.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Hey y'all! This is my One Direction first fanfiction! It would be so amaZAYN if you could review my story and share it with your directioner friends! This story is also on , my penname is BeliebIn1D! Love you all and enjoy this story as much as I have loved creating it! 3

* * *

**Introduction**

"Our souls were one, if you must know and never shall they be apart;

with splendid dawn, your face aglow i reach for you,

and find my heart" ― Nicholas Sparks, _The Notebook_

**Bri's POV**

_Readers,_

_There are only a few times in your life when you can say you're filled with bliss._

_When you meet your true love, find your soul mate, or even if you just find out you didn't_

_flunk out of your junior year in High School. Or maybe it's when your wildest dreams_

_come true. I'm here. In this blissful moment…. And it feels pretty cool._

I clicked the "post" button on my MacBook to send my latest blog post out to cyberspace. I looked once again at the large mustard-colored, envelope post marked to Collegeville, Pennsylvania. I smiled and tried to contain my excitement.

I was broken out of my phase by my laptop ringing. I answered the iChat call. My best friend, Allie's, face popped up onto the screen.

I jumped out of my chair as a shrill scream came through the speakers. "I GOT IN! Did you get yours yet?"

"No… I got rejected," I said sadly.

"Oh my God, I'm SO sorry, Bri."

I grabbed my envelope and quickly put it up to the screen. "Just kidding," I laughed, "WE'RE SPENDING OUR SENIOR YEAR IN LONDON!"

Allie screeched again, "That's amazing! I seriously cannot wait! This is going to be the senior year of a lifetime!"

Last year, Allie and I applied for a music program in London, England. If accepted into the program, we get to take our senior year in high school at the London School for Performing Arts & Technology. We also are assigned an internship at a record label in London. Sounds like a dream, right? A music career was my dream. It's all I want to do in life. Music, dance, and theater were my passion, and this was a dream come true.

"Where is your internship?" I asked Allie with growing excitement.

"SYCO Records! How 'bout you?"

I looked through my acceptance packet. "Looks like I'll be working there too!"

She shrieked again. "This is amazing! Bri, do you know how many famous artists were signed there? Adele, Leona Lewis, Cher Lloyd! AND ONE DIRECTION."

I rolled my eyes as she mentioned the overrated boy band. "O-M-G. ONE DIRECTION. AHHHHHHH." I screamed mocking her.

"Come on. How are you not in love with them?"

"I just don't like their music."

"Ugh," Allie groaned, "Have you SEEN them? They're all totally gorgeous."

"Actually, I've never seen them. And I don't care to." I said, annoyed.

"Whatever, let's not ruin this wonderful moment by arguing over 5 beautiful boys."

"Yeah, whatever," I said, mocking her again.

"Bri!" I heard a knock on my wall from downstairs, "We're going out to dinner to celebrate, let's go!" My mom yelled.

"'Kay," I yelled back.

I turned to my computer. "Listen, I have to go. My mom's calling me for dinner. We have to put together a packing list later!"

"This is going to be an amazing year, I can feel it." I chuckled at her corny line. "Bye!"

I closed my computer, put a pair of flip flops on, and ran down the stairs. My family was already outside in the car.

I slid into the passenger seat of our family van. "Guess where we're going," my mom asked excitedly me as she backed out of the driveway.

"Uhh… Texas Roadhouse?" I responded.

"Getting into a foreign music school program that Adele attended… deserves more than a trip to a steak house. We're going to Shady Maple!"

Shady Maple is a HUGE buffet about an hour away from home. It's in the middle of nowhere in Lancaster, where the people don't even use electricity, and it's surrounded by farms for miles. It was my favorite place… absolutely perfect.

"Sounds great!" I said.

"You deserve it," my mom, Michelle, patted my shoulder. She was amazing, and my absolute best friend. We had the best relationship. I smiled back at her.

"We are seriously driving an hour just to get dinner… the food isn't even that good." my dad, Rick, groaned from the back seat. My mom made him sit back there so I could have the front seat, and he wasn't happy about it. He hasn't been happy about anything lately. Unlike my mom and I, me and my dad didn't get along that well.

My littlest brother, Kyle, gasped, "Dad… come on, you can get ALL THE FOOD YOU WANT for 10 bucks. Can't beat it." Kyle is 12 years old and has a huge appetite. He was little in size, but could eat like a garbage disposal. He was also the most talented little athlete I had ever seen.

"You're such a freakin' pig. Soon your stomach will exceed its set mass and erupt inside of your body. Then you'll die." My 14 year old brother, Dylan, said. He was extraordinarily smart and a major nerd.

"Come on guys. Your sister is going to London, England to follow her dreams. You can stop fighting for a few hours to celebrate." My mom said back to them sternly.

"Maybe you'll meet ONE DIRECTION!" Kyle shrieked, doing his best fan-girl imitation. "OMG, YES. Then you'll fall madly in love and live happily ever after." Dylan said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up."

Little did I know, that's exactly what's going to happen


	2. Chapter 2

Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**2 Months Later…**

**Bri's POV**

"Alright are you sure you girls have _everything_ you need? It's not like you can just drive an hour to get home if you forgot something," Allie's mom, Jane, said franticly.

We were at the loading gate in the Philadelphia Airport, ready to board our flight to London. Our moms had been making sure everything was perfect for our trip for the last 2 weeks.

Allie rolled her eyes, "Yes, mom, we've got everything and we're ready to go!"

This time, it was my mom franticly asking questions at a mile a minute, "Okay, do you have your boarding passes?"

"Yes," We groaned in unison.

"Do you have all your carry-ons?"

"Uh huh."

"Do you have your student ID's for school?"

"Yes."

"Do you have you internship papers?"

"Of course."

"Cell phones and chargers?"

"Duh."

"Hand sanitizer?"

"YES, we have absolutely everything on our packing list," I laughed at her and pulled my hand sanitizer out of my carry-on, "Check."

There was a beep on the intercom. "Flight 109 to London, England is now boarding."

"Okay, well you girls be safe… we'll miss you so much," my mom said sadly.

We both ran and gave our mothers one last hug and kiss on the cheek. We pulled away and Allie took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"We'll be perfectly fine," she smiled.

"You girls better go," Jane said, "Have a great time! Call us when you get there!"

"Okay! Love you," Allie and I said as they walked away.

"This is it, Bri." She exclaimed, "The best year of our lives is through that gate."

I giggled and pulled out my boarding pass, "Let's stop talking about it and go!" We ran up to the gate, gave our ticket to a security guard to punch, and then boarded the plane.

**Allie's POV**

I closed my latest issue of _Teen Vogue _and checked my watch. _8 pm Eastern Time…. Ugh. Still 4 more hours to go._

I looked over to my left to find Bri wrapped in her Snuggie, sound asleep. _Lucky._ The man sitting a row behind me was also asleep, but was snoring so loudly I could hardly hear myself think. I plugged my headphones into the radio located in the armrest. A loud radio personality's voice filled my ears immediately.

"Hey there, have you ever dreamed of singing on a stage in front of thousands of people?"

_Oh my God._ I thought to myself. "BRI, BRI, BRI!" I hit her arm hard, and she lifted her head.

"What was that-" I shoved my left ear bud into her ear so she could hear the commercial.

"Are you an aspiring musician?"

"Oh my gosh, YES," Bri screamed loudly, waking the snoring man behind us.

"Do you absolutely LOVE the famous boy band, ONE DIRECTION!"

"Uh, no," She said harshly. She ripped the ear bud out of her ear and threw it back to me.

"Keep listening!" I yelled back to her, forcing it into her ear again.

"Well now's your chance to duet with ONE DIRECTION! Just submit a video application on '_ '_ to enter! Light up their world like nobody else! Good luck!"

After the DJ's voice stopped, One Direction's new single," What Makes You Beautiful" slowly faded in.

"Yeah, definitely not," Bri said unenthusiastically.

"WHY NOT? This is a HUGE opportunity to get yourself out there!" I pleaded.

She pointed to the snoring man behind us. "I'd rather lick that man's feet than sing with a stupid boy band.

"Okay, gross." I replied.

"Just go to sleep. We'll be there at 1 AM Eastern. But it'll be 5 AM there so not a lot of sleep time. And stop talking about One Direction. Please and thank you," Bri slid back under her Snuggy.

_She isn't a morning person._ I thought, as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for the wait! Classes are starting again... :( tell me what you love about this fanfic and if i should keep writing! Thank you for the favorties!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bri's POV**

The bright lights and bustling noises of London Heathrow Airport overwhelmed me as I stepped off of the plane. I looked around and saw crowds of passengers waiting to board their flights. There must have been thousands of people! Allie and I headed toward a lounge area and threw our bags down on the floor.

"Well, we're finally here!" Allie said with as much enthusiasm as she could gather, slouching into her chair. "I just wish I slept as much as you did. I could fall asleep any second."

"Then it's a good thing I'm driving us to our hotel," I reached out, grabbed her hand, and struggled to pull her limp body off of the chair. "Your dad emailed and said his friend was going to drop off the car in the front," I said as I finally got her standing upright. "Let's go!" I started toward the escalator. Allie slowly grabbed her bag from the floor and ran to catch up.

"Slow down! The hotel isn't going anywhere." Allie said desperately.

"Yeah, but career could be." I answered, going through the revolving door. A man was standing next to a small VW Beetle with a sign that said "Schaffer" on it in big black letters.

My jaw dropped. "Oh my God. Allie, your dad got us a Beetle!" I exclaimed, gripping her arm tightly.

"Yes, yes, fancy car. Can we just get in and drive? I need my beauty sleep."

"Of course, your highness." I rolled my eyes, took the keys, and the man through all of our luggage into the truck.

"Thanks, Mr. Dick." Allie said to the man, who must have been her dad's friend. "Now let's get this show on the road." She slid into the passenger seat. I got in the driver's side and put the key into the ignition. The car spring to life, and the radio came on. "What Makes You Beautiful" flooded through the small car.

"Really." I said, dully, as I turned the radio off.

"You're completely ridiculous." Allie mumbled as she curled up and drifted to sleep.

I rolled my eyes again, and put the car in drive. _Onto the hotel. And onto the rest of my life. _I thought.

I pulled up to the hotel at 5:30 AM, London Time… 1:30AM, Eastern Time. I admit, I was exhausted. But the adrenaline was keeping me awake. We unloaded our suitcases and walked up to the front desk. The lobby was filled with shrieking teenage girls.

"What the hell is going on?" Allie muttered crankily.

"No idea," I replied, scanning the room. I came back to the front desk. "Reservations for Shaffer and Davis?" I said to the receptionist.

"Yes, you are the lucky girls who have the other penthouse suite," she said with a smirk.

"Your dad got us a penthouse suite?!" I asked Allie excitedly.

"I guess. Let's just get up there so we aren't going to be zombies walking into orientation."

"Alright, you girls are in penthouse B on the tenth floor. The bellhops will have your luggage to your room momentarily." the receptionist handed us two room keys and a room service menu. "Don't have too much fun up there," she winked.

"Thank you very much, kind lady. Now let's go." Allie said, making a swooping arm gesture toward the elevator. She grabbed my arm with the other hand and pulled me in that direction.

We entered the elevator and Allie pushed the button for the tenth floor.

"Was that woman acting a little weird to you? And what's with all the screaming girls?" I asked Allie, who clearly wasn't paying attention.

"I don't know. I can't think right now." She really isn't a morning person…

Soon, the doors parted and we stepped out into the small hallway. To the left of the hallway was a door marked "Penthouse A" with loud music blaring from behind it.

"How am I going to sleep with all this noise?" Allie stomped over to the door and pounded on it a few times.

The door opened and a head with thick black hair popped out. He had dark skin and piercing brown eyes. He smiled and leaned his arm on the door frame, exposing a tattoo of a microphone. _Wow. Tacky. _I thought.

"Can I help you, babe?" He said with a British accent. He smirked, showing a perfect row of white teeth.

"Yes, hi," Allie said, her words filled with acid. "We're trying to sleep over here and would very much appreciate it if you all would turn down your music, and politely shut the fuck up." She returned the smirk, turned on her heel, and stomped down the other half of the hallway.

"Sorry about that, she's a bitch in the morning. Uh, see you around." I said quickly to the guy at the door. I awkwardly shuffled away from the doorway and followed Allie down the hall.

We reached the adjacent door that said "Penthouse B" and slid the key into the slot. Allie busted through the door and nearly tripped over our luggage in the grand foyer. I looked up at the chandelier and the huge ceiling.

"This is amazing." I breathed. "And we're here for a whole year."

"It's wonderful," Allie said flatly. "Which way to the bedroom?"

"Looks like they're over there." I pointed past the kitchen into the back hallway.

"Goodnight." She trudged into the room and slammed the door.

I went straight to my computer case and slid out my Mac Book. I sat down at the large island in the kitchen and logged on to my blog.

_ Readers-_

_ Well this is it. My dreams becoming a reality. I'm so blessed to be here, _

_ even though getting here was a big struggle. But I just have a feeling it'll all be_

_ worth it, and this experience will change my life completely. I'm ready._

I sent my post and closed my laptop. We have orientation today for our new school, and I start my new job tomorrow… I need sleep.

I went into the foyer to get the rest of my suitcases and looked around again. I felt amazing, and so comfortable. I belong here.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! Thanks for reading! I see a lot of you following and favoriting this story, and it makes me so happy! But if you could leave a review, that would be even better! :) Like I said, if I don't get people's opinions, I'm going to stop writing! So review, review, review!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Allie's POV**

"Thank you all for coming today. I am looking forward to a wonderful year. You are dismissed." Headmaster Jones stepped down from the podium. _That was the longest hour of my life… _

I looked over at Bri, who was scribbling down words in the margin of her first day packet. "Are you ready?" I asked her, as grabbed my messenger bag from the floor.

"One more sec'. I just have to write down this last line." She said, with her head still down. "I had an amazing idea for a new song right in the middle of her speech… I couldn't let it go!"

"Hurry, there will be major traffic on the way back to the hotel." I tapped my foot and glanced down at my watch. "You have to be at SYCO in an hour, you don't want to be late on the first day!"

"Shit." Bri muttered. She quickly gathered all her papers and through them into her cross-shoulder bag. We ran out of the giant hall of BRIT and into the crowded parking lot.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Bri said as we walked up to the Beetle. On its tire was a big orange parking boot. "What did we even do?!"

"Uhh…" I replied, pointing to the sign behind the car.

"No parking between 10AM and 10PM. Well that's just fabulous." Bri said through gritted teeth. She was going to explode at any second.

"What am I going to do now?" She started talking a mile a minute,"We finally get to London, and have to deal with hundreds of screaming 12 year old girls, loud neighbors, boring orientation, a freaking parking boot, and now I'm going to be late for my first day on my new job that quite possibly could change my life and make all of my wildest dreams come true. But if I don't get there on time, I'll be fired on my first day and have to turn my ass around and go straight back to Pennsylvania where I'm destined to be an accountant. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?" She sat down on the curb and but her head in her hands.

_And there's the explosion, _I thought.

"Bri, listen," I sat next to her and wrapped her in my arms. She put her head on my shoulder and started to cry. "We're in the city. We can just catch a taxi to bring us back to our hotel. It'll all be alright. We're here now, and you can't give up on your dream because of a stupid parking boot," I turned her so she was upright and facing me. "You can do it."

"Can you wave down the taxi?" She asked softly, wiping her tears.

"Of course." I replied.

**Bri's POV**

"Can you please drive a little faster?" I franticly asked the taxi driver. I looked at my watch for what must have been the fiftieth time in the past 10 minutes we've been on the road. _Fuck. 11:56.4 minutes._

"It's only one block down, we're almost there." The cab driver responded, annoyed.

I looked down and checked my outfit again. A floral summer dress and nude flats. _Do these shoes make me look too 'High School girlish?' _I already towered over everyone at 5'10… I didn't need to be any taller with pumps. _Deep breaths. You can do it._

The driver pulled into SYCO's parking lot. I grabbed all of my working papers and student ID and stuffed them into my arms. "Thank you so much!" I bolted from the cab and looked at my watch again. _11:58._ _This is it.  
_

I swiftly swung around the revolving door and set my eye on the elevator. "Almost there." I said under my breath. I ran toward the elevator, but the next thing I saw was the ceiling. I had run straight into someone in the lobby. How embarrassing.

My papers had flown everywhere. _Now I'm definitely fired._ I quickly got on my hands and knees and started gathering my papers from around the room.

"Here," A deep voice came from in front of me. I slowly looked up to find a hand holding out a pile of papers.

"Thanks," I said, keeping my eyes down.

"Let me help you up," The voice said again. I looked up again and saw the same hand reaching for mine. Adrenaline shot through my stomach. My eyes glued to the floor, I took his hand and he guided me up until I was standing inches away from him. "So sorry, that was totally my fault." His British accent and deep, sexy voice drew my head up slowly, "I'm Liam."

Our eyes locked and immediately I was lost in his chocolate brown eyes. We were frozen. He still had his hands gripping my forearms, and my hands were still sitting on his muscular biceps. We stood there for what seemed like years, just looking at each other. My stomach was flipping back and forth, and my heart was fluttering. He was easily the hottest guy I have ever seen. Our faces started to move toward each other, like we were two giant magnets. The attraction brought us closer and closer…

_Shit._ I jerked my head back. I was pulled back into reality when the phone rang at the front desk. "Oh my God, I have to go! I'm going to be so late," I panicked to pick up my bag from the floor, my face burning red as I realized what just had happened. "I'll see you around." I ran to the elevator once again.

"Wait!" I heard him shout from behind.

I kept running across the huge lobby until I finally got to the elevator. I pressed the "Up" button; I turned back in the Liam's direction. He was running toward me. _Oh my God._ The elevator doors opened and mindlessly I stepped in. He had stopped running; defeated, "I didn't get your name!" he shouted to me.

"Bri!" I yelled back just before the double doors shut. _Um, what just happened?_ I thought to myself. I checked my watch again. _12:03. Wonderful. _

My stomach was still flipping. And the fact that I was going to get fired when the elevator stopped at the fifth floor, made it even worse.

_Ping. _Second floor. _I'm done for._

_Ping. _Third floor. _It was fun while it lasted._

_Ping. _Fourth floor. _Liam was so hot. And his eyes…_

_Ping. _Fifth floor. _Shit. Here goes nothing._

I stepped out into the sleek fifth floor lobby. The walls were painted fire truck red and the carpet was as white as snow. All the couches were made of black leather, and everything else was stainless steel metal. _This is insane._

I walked up to the glossy black reception desk, "Hi, I'm Brianna Davis. It's my first day, and I have an appointment with Ms…" I nervously leafed through my many papers, "Ms. Cynthia Anderson. Would you mind pointing me in the right direction?"

The woman behind the desk widened her eyes. "Ms. Anderson is your advisor? Good luck." She flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and extended her hand across the desk, "I'm Bethany. I guess we'll be co-workers! You're obviously American, so if you need a little help, just come to me!" _Wow. Bitch. _

"Thanks, but I've been finding my way okay," I responded, tensely.

"Well Ms. Anderson's office is just down the hall, past the bathrooms, to the right. Don't shake her hand, or look her straight in the eyes," She said, a little less friendly.

"Um, okay. Thanks again," I turned around and headed down the hallway. _If I wasn't going to get fired before… I'm definitely going to get fired now. _


	5. Chapter 5

Keep reading! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. :D

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Bri's POV**

I took a deep breath and lightly tapped on Ms. Anderson's office door.

"Enter." A harsh, British voice instructed from behind the door. I opened the frosted glass door slowly, and stepped into the room. Everything inside was black and white. There were tiny crystals hanging from the ceiling and cascading down the black walls. The carpet was the same clean, white color as the rest of the lobby. Sitting behind an all-glass desk was a thin woman with sleek black hair. Her face was tight and studious, obviously the work of some serious Botox. She must have been in her fifties, but with the plastic in her face, she didn't look a day over thirty.

My eyes wondered to hers; they were ice blue. I quickly looked down to her desk, remembering Bethany's advice about eye contact, "Hello, Ms. Anderson. I'm Brianna Davis from BRIT School of Performing Arts; I'm here for my new job. You're my advisor, correct?"

"Miss Davis, I'm just going to be frank here," She sat back in her chair, "Are you stupid?"

My heart dropped, "Excuse me?" I asked quietly.

"When you talk to a person you make eye contact with them. Especially a business associate. And when you introduce yourself you offer your hand for a proper handshake. Also, it is not acceptable to be ten minutes late for appointments. You must not be socially handicapped, Miss Davis. I do not tolerate those kinds of people."

_Bethany. I knew she was a bitch._

This time I looked her straight in the eyes, "I apologize, ma'am."

"Good. We've reached an understanding," She stood up and extend her hand, "I am Cynthia Anderson, Vice President of SYCO records. I will be your advisor for the duration of your time here." I put my trembling hands in hers and shook, "I am here to help you, but here's the thing… I don't like helping people. So if you need anything, page my assistant, and she'll be sure to assist you. I'll show you where you'll be working." She glided out from behind her desk and brushed past me.

_This woman is crazy. _I thought as I followed her out of the room.

"To your left are the restrooms. And to your right is the employee lounge, with state of the art coffee brewers." I looked into the room and saw huge, shiny coffee machines. "But, you'll never be using those. You will be responsible for getting me coffee every morning, mid-morning, and afternoon from the café three blocks down the street."

_I better be getting paid A LOT for this._

We arrived at the front desk, which was now empty. "You'll be working the front desk, mainly taking calls, reading emails and faxes. Then you will manage the schedule of the artists' recording times. Like I said, I won't help you. So if you need anything at this desk, here's the manual that I typed up." She went behind the desk, pulled a phonebook-sized pile of papers out from under it, and slammed it on the counter. "Well... I didn't type it up, my assistant did." _No surprise. _

"All the answers to your questions are in this manual. It also tells you how everything functions. Any questions? I'll answer only one."

"No, ma'am," I responded.

"Wonderful. Good luck." Ms. Anderson strutted away in her tight, asymmetrical, black dress.

_I'm going to be needing hell of a lot of luck. _I thought. Then suddenly, my mind flashed to Liam and his gorgeous brown eyes. And my hands clutching onto his muscular biceps as he pulled me off the ground. And our immediate attraction to each other…

_Bri, get a grip here. Focus._

I walked behind the desk and looked around at the organized chaos. A giant white board was the first thing to catch my eye. It was a 7 day calendar with a bunch of times on it. _I guess this is the schedule I have to manage…_ I thought. _What fabulous celebrity is recording right now…?! _I walked up to the board and scanned for Monday at 11:00-12:00.

_One Direction. Figures. _

I walked over to the manual and started flipping through. _Scheduling, fax machine, telephone extensions, printer, copier, coffee machine… _

The small bell on the desk pinged twice, followed by a beautiful, British, deep voice, "Excuse me, miss, but I can't seem to find the toilets anywhere."

Distracted by memorizing the "Ms. Anderson's Coffee Instructions" section, I kept my eyes on the page and answered, "They're just down that hallway, past the-" _Wait. I know that voice. _I snapped my head up to find Liam leaning down on one elbow on the counter, with a little half smile.

**Liam's POV**

"Hey, Liam, you coming to Nandos with us? We're going now!" Niall said eagerly packing up his stuff to leave.

"Nah, guys. I'm going to stay here for awhile," I said.

I was thinking about Bri the whole studio session and had to find her. I couldn't stop thinking about her light green eyes and golden blond hair… and the way her whole face turned pink when she blushed. _I need to see her... She had a BRIT student ID, so she must be working with Ms. Anderson._ I thought to myself when I darted out the studio door. _So that means she's working on the fifth floor!_

As I was walking to the lift, my mobile rang in my pocket. I pulled out my iPhone and saw the caller ID. _Danielle. _I haven't thought about my girlfriend since I was talking to her and dropped my phone when I collided with Bri… I never called her back because I was wondering about Bri ever since! _This is not good…_ I thought.

The lift doors opened, and I hit "Ignore" on Dani's phone call. _I'll find Bri then call Danielle back. I'm not doing anything wrong._ Then Danielle left my mind.

Soon enough, the lift stopped on the fifth floor. I adjusted my hair and flattened my flannel shirt_. You sing solos in front of crowds of thousands of people! Why is one girl_ _making you so nervous? _I asked myself. The lift pinged and the doors opened. _Show time._

I stepped out onto the white carpet of the all too familiar fifth floor lobby, and looked straight at the front desk. And there was the golden blonde head I was so excited to see. I smiled hard, and no matter how hard I tried, the smile wouldn't go away.

As I walked closer and closer, tingles shot up my stomach. _I've never felt this before… _Danielle popped into my head again, but I immediately pushed the thought out of my head when I was up to the desk.

Bri was indulged in a huge pile of papers. I sat my elbows down on the counter and tapped the small gold bell, still with a dumb smile on my face. I thought of something cheeky to say, and said the first thing that came into my mind, "Excuse me, miss, but I can't seem to find the toilets anywhere." _Is that the best I can come up with?! _

Bri didn't look up, "They're just down that hallway, past the-" She stopped and whipped her head up. My eyes met hers, and she blushed and smiled. It made another rush of tingles shoot through my abdomen.

"Hey, Liam," She said softly, biting her lower lip and blushing some more. Her American accent was brilliant.

_Am I coming on too strong? She's probably never talked to an international pop star before..._

"Hey," I said back to her, still with a smile on my face.

"Hey…" She said again, her face getting pinker and pinker, "How did you find me?"

"I saw your student ID and figured you worked with Ms. Anderson... I guess I just got lucky," I said, turning on the charm. I've learned a lot from Harry over this year.

Her smile got even bigger and we stood there and looked at each other for awhile. _God, she's so beautiful. _"We should go get tea sometime. Or coffee, whatever you prefer," I asked nervously.

"Definitely. Here, give me your phone," Bri held her hand out confidently. I got my mobile and gave it to her.

Bri took it and put her information in, and then she turned the phone around and snapped a photo of herself. She saved it and handed it back to me, "There. Now you can call me and set up that date."

I shook my head and laughed, "I might just take you up on that."

We had another moment of staring into each other's eyes.

"So," Bri said, changing the subject, "Do you go to BRIT, too? Are you an intern here?"

_Does she not know who I am…?_

"No, I'm actually in-" I was cut off by the office phone ringing.

"I'm so sorry, I have to take this," She said franticly flipping through the pile of papers. "Answering the phone, answering the phone…" she muttered to herself. She looked back up, "Text me later, I get off at 8!"

I tapped my hands on the desk, "Hey, Bri…" I said to her, slowly. She looked back up, "I'll see you."

She found the page she was looking for and picked up the phone, "Good afternoon, this is SYCO records how may I help you?" She looked up at me, waved, and mouthed "Goodbye."

I spun away from the desk and sighed as I walked to the lift.

_I don't know what it is, but she's just got this one thing that makes me crazy about her. _


	6. Chapter 6

REVIEW. Thank's for following this story, but I would love to hear your feedback!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Liam's POV**

"Okay guys we need to get going on this song," our co-writer, Carl, said to us as Louis slapped Harry playfully across the face, "No more fooling around."

"Sorry, Carl. It won't happen again," Harry said with his usual cheeky grin.

"Right…" Carl continued, "We have 'Get out, get out, get out of my head. And fall into my arms instead. Any suggestions, boys?"

My mind wandered to Bri again. I picked up my mobile and found the picture she took of herself. I looked into her green eyes and fell deeper and deeper…

"Liam, any ideas?"

I looked up and my brain started going a mile a minute, "I don't, I don't, don't know what it is. But I need that one thing, and you've got that one thing!"

"Brilliant, Liam!" Carl exclaimed.

"You pulled that one right from your arse didn't you, buddy?" Louis joked, "Or did you have a good time with Miss Peazer last night, huh?" The boys laughed and Zayn punched me in the arm.

"Nah, guys. Just some fresh inspiration…" I said with a small smile. I looked down at my watch, "Shit, it's almost 10:00!"

"Are you missing a date or something?" Louis joked again.

I got up from my chair and fished my mobile from my trouser pockets, "Kinda," I said to myself, "Excuse me for a second."

I walked out into the hallway and dialed Bri… No answer. _Damn._ I hung up and typed a text message:

_Hey Bri, it's Liam:) I'm still at SYCO working, _

_so sorry we didn't get that date in tonight. _

_I'll see you here, bright and early. Xx  
_

As soon as I hit the "Send" button, I got another message. It was from Danielle. _I'm in trouble:  
_

_Hey. Forget someone?  
_

Truth is… I did forget about her. The last time she even entered my mind was before I talked to Bri at the front desk. Bri was making me forget everything about Dani. _What is going on with you, Liam Payne?_ I asked myself when I walked back into the studio and rejoined my best friends.

**Bri's POV**

I unlocked the front door of our penthouse, walked in, and flopped straight on the living room couch. I had fallen asleep on the cab ride home and was absolutely exhausted.

"Eventful day at work?" Allie came and sat next to me in her pink, plaid pajama pants and her fuzzy slippers. I sat up and she handed me a spoon so we could share a tub of ice cream.

"You could say that again," I took a huge spoonful from the carton.

"I want to hear everything about it! What's my first day going to be like?" Allie said eagerly. She starts working at SYCO next week.

"Well…" I sat back on the couch and told her about my day. About Bethany, Ms. Anderson, the manual, the beautiful lobby, and I even included the coffee makers.

"Fancy!" Allie squealed.

Then I thought about Liam. I immediately blushed and looked down at my ice cream.

"There's totally something you're not telling me," she gasped, "It's a boy isn't it!?" She sprung off the couch when I blushed even harder. "OH MY GOD, it is! Who is he, does he have an accent, is he hot?!"

"His name is Liam, yes he has an accent, and it is safe to say he is beyond hot!" Allie grabbed my hands and we danced around the living room. She kept squealing like a little girl and jumping up and down. She walked over to the stereo and blasted London's Top 40 station. "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele rang through the room.

When the song was over, I turned off the radio and Allie and I collapsed on the couch laughing. My cell pinged from inside of my bag. I had a missed call and a text from Liam!

_Hey Bri, it's Liam:) I'm still at SYCO working, _

_so sorry we didn't get that date in tonight. _

_I'll see you here, bright and early. Xx  
_

I smiled so hard, my cheeks started to hurt, "Is that him?" Allie asked, taking the phone out of my hands.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"You know what 'Xx' means, right!? You go girl." Allie said, leaning back down to lay on the couch.

"It's 10:00, we should get to bed. We want to be awake for the first day of classes tomorrow," I said standing up. I held out my hand to Allie and pulled her off the couch, too.

"See you in the morning," Allie said, as we parted to our different rooms. "Bright and early," she mocked the text message.

I walked into my room and before I closed my door I shouted back, "Very funny." I sat down on my bed and pulled out my phone. I sent a message back to Liam:

_Sounds great. Goodnight:)  
_

My heart fluttered. I couldn't wait to go to work tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

This is it! Liam's secret is revealed... REVIEW

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Bri's POV**

_Heart beats harder, time escapes me, trembling hands touch skin and it makes this harder… and the tears stream down my face…_

The sound of the school bell made me jump straight out of my seat and my songbook fell off my desk. "Okay, class, we will be having our first quiz on music note vocabulary tomorrow. Class dismissed."

Allie grabbed my book from the floor and handed it to me, "If you don't get your head out of your songs, you're going to fail Music Theory."

"I know, I know," I responded. I gathered up my bag, "I just had this rush of inspiration to finish the song I was working on the other day." It was Liam. I haven't stopped thinking about seeing him today. I checked my watch, "We have to get going, I have to be at SYCO at 8:00!"

We walked out of school, and out to the parking lot. Lucky for us, there was no parking boot on our Beetle today. "Here," Allie held out her hand, "Let me see your schedule."

I handed it to her and she read, "You're at SYCO from 8:00 to 11:00 this morning, then you have to come back here for classes at 12:00 to 4:00. Then you have to be back at SYCO at 4:30 to 8:00… Are you sure you can handle this?"

_What would I do, without my best friend? _"It will all be worth it when I get a record deal," I unlocked our car got in the driver's seat.

Allie laughed, "Well, I have another class. I'll see you at 12! And good luck with Liam…" She smirked and flounced away.

I smiled and pulled out of the BRIT parking lot. _I wonder what he's doing right now...  
_

**Liam's POV**

"Okay guys, what next?" Carl said, tiredly. We had left the studio yesterday at 2:00 in the morning, and came back at 7:00 this morning. The guys were exhausted and we're having a big case of writers block. Niall was slumped in a chair slowly eating a bag of crisps. Harry was laying face down across Louis on the couch, banging his head on the arm rest. Zayn was snoring next to me with his head down on the table; he is not a morning person.

Meanwhile, I was busy thinking about what to do about Danielle. She was my first love and I love spending time with her. But Bri… I have feelings for her that I've never felt for anyone before. I was between a rock and a hard place to say the least.

"I tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave, cause you make my heart race," I kept going, "Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite, you keep making me weak, yeah frozen and can't breathe."

The boys all looked up, except Zayn who was still fast asleep, "He's back!" Carl shouted, "Keep going!"

I started describing all the strange new things that Bri made me feel, "I'm dying just to make you see that I need you here with me now… I'm going out of my mind, all day and all night… get out of my mind, and come on come into my life…"

"It looks like we got ourselves a song, boys!" Carl jumped up and gave me a high five. Harry and Louis started screaming.

Zayn lifted his head up groggily and muttered, "Vas happenin'?"

**Bri's POV**

I looked up at the large silver clock on the wall, _10:30. Thank God, time for my break. _I looked over in the seating area and saw Bethany relaxing and reading the latest issue of _Vogue. _I yelled over to her, "Bethany, can you cover for me during my break?"

"Whatever," She said, keeping her eyes on her magazine.

"Like… now?"

"Ugh, so needy," She stood up and strutted toward the desk. I grabbed my bag and headed down the hallway to explore the rest of the fifth floor.

A couple doors past Ms. Anderson's office was a large recording studio for orchestras and bands to record in. I looked through the large windows, and no one was inside, so I walked in.

In the center of the room there was a huge grand piano. And there must have been a hundred different guitars hanging on the wall. I walked over to a shiny, red, acoustic and carefully lifted it off its hook.

I sat down on the piano bench and set the guitar on my knee and started to strum. It made a beautiful acoustic sound that bounced off all the walls in the room.

I got my bag and pulled out my song book. I set it down in front of me and started playing.

_Shut the door, turn the light off  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna feel your love  
I wanna lay beside you  
I cannot hide this, even though I try_

_Heart beats harder_  
_Time escapes me_  
_Trembling hands touch skin_  
_It makes this harder_  
_And the tears stream down my face._

I started playing the chords before the pre-chorus.

"Wow…" I heard a deep, British voice say from the door way. I immediately stopped and spun toward the voice. _ Liam._

"That was beautiful. Truly. I knew you went to BRIT, but I didn't know you were that brilliant. Can you play more for me?" he walked over to the piano bench and sat down on the other side. He looked up at me and smiled.

I felt my face turn bright red, "It was nothing really… I usually don't play in front of other people…"

"But you're great!" I smiled at his complement. "Have you thought about sending a video in for the contest to duet with One Direction?" he asked me.

_Really. _I thought.

"Eh… I'm not really a fan of theirs. I'm not the kind of girl to fall for the boy band type."

Liam looked down at his hands and laughed.

"What?" I asked him, self consciously.

"Nothing… Well can I hear the rest of the song, or what?"

"Fine…" I took a deep breath and played the pre-chorus.

_If we could only have this life for one more day  
If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be_  
_Your life_  
_Your voice_  
_Your reason to be_  
_My love_  
_My heart_  
_Is breathing for this_

I stopped and looked up from my song book, "Happy?"

"Very," Liam smiled, "Does it have a name?"

"Not yet… You could help me think of one," I offered, slowly.

"Hmm, okay," He took my song book away and started reading. After a couple seconds he lifted his head and our eyes met, "How about 'Moments'?"

His eyes lit up, "Perfect." I said. His eyes scanned my whole face, and mine did his.

Suddenly, he turned so he faced the piano, "How about this?" He started playing my song.

_My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this_ ,

_Moment  
In time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today._

I picked up my guitar and played along with him. We repeated the chorus, singing in unison.

_You know I'll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this_

_Moment  
In time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today_

We played our last chords, and then found each others' eyes again. Liam's brown irises were sparkling as I melted into him. I put my knee up on the bench to turn toward him. He shifted his body so we were facing each other, and he entangled his fingers into my hair and slowly pulled me toward him. As I got closer I placed my hand on his chest and closed my eyes. My heart was beating out of my chest as I started to feel his breath on my lips…

"Eh hem," A snarl from the doorway made us part quickly, Ms. Anderson. _Shit._ "Miss Davis, what do you think you're doing?" She walked over, took the guitar, handed it to Liam, and grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up. "You are not supposed to be fraternizing with the talent, did you not read the manual?" I grabbed my bag and she started to guide me out of the room.

"What do you mean tal-" I protested.

"This will never happen again or your employment will be terminated," She turned back to Liam, but kept walking, "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Payne. Have a wonderful rest of the day."

She pulled me out of the door, "What in the bloody hell were you thinking?"

At that moment, Ms. Anderson's assistant came down the hallway carrying 2 small cups of coffee, "Would you like a cup of coffee, ladies?" She asked in a sweet voice. Ms. Anderson took one out of her hand and kept walking. I stopped, took a coffee and said thank you.

"Miss Davis," Ms. Anderson barked.

"Sorry, ma'am," I ran to catch up to her.

We continued speed walking down the hallway. "You cannot be caught snogging with one of five of the most popular boys in the world, do you know what that would do for our company? Send it straight down the toilets."

This definitely confused me, "Wait, Isn't Liam an intern?" I asked.

"No," She answered, "You really are dim if you don't know who he is."

"Who is he!?" I took a sip of my coffee, frustrated.

"He is Liam Payne from One Direction."

I stopped in my tracks and spat my coffee out of my mouth, "WHAT!?"

Ms. Anderson shrieked as my coffee landed all over her white blouse. Her assistant came running back up the hallway and started dabbing her shirt. "BRIANNA DAVIS. IN MY OFFICE. NOW!" She screamed.

I felt tears start to sting my eyes. I looked back and saw Liam's head poke out from the studio. He surveyed the chaos and started to run toward me, but I shook my head. My stomach cringed as if someone had just put a knife through it. Tears poured down my face. I took off in the opposite direction.

_Why didn't he tell me? How could he keep his identity a secret? …I never want to see Liam Payne ever again._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Bri's POV**

My phone buzzed again. I hit ignore again.

I had been tucked under my covers in the penthouse since Ms. Anderson asked me to leave for the rest of the day. I was extremely lucky that I didn't get fired after all the events that occurred that morning. And Allie called me in sick so I didn't have to attend the rest of my classes.

I grabbed the last tissue from the box lying next to me, and wiped more snot and tears from my face. I also haven't stopped crying since I saw Liam's hurt face when I rejected him. My heart ached for him, but it ached for myself even more. _How could he have strung me along and not told me he was an international pop star? _I kept asking myself this question over and over again, making me cry harder and harder.

Allie quietly knocked on my door, "Bri?" she asked softly, "Are you feeling better? I brought you more tissues." Thank God for Allie. She always knew when I needed something. I sat up and threw my soiled tissue into the growing pile.

"Thank you," I said grabbing the new box. She sat down and wrapped her arms around me, "Will 'The Notebook' and some more ice cream help?" Allie asked me.

"Definitely," I sniffled. She got up and put the disc into the DVD player. When the row boat popped onto the screen, she left and came back with two bowls of ice cream.

"You're the best, Al," I gave her a big hug. Then my phone rang once again. Allie reached over and picked it up of the bed.

"Geez, 16 missed calls. You're going to have to talk to him eventually, you know," she said.

"After the movie is over… I need Ryan Gossling to make me forget him and my major fuck up for two hours," I rested my head on Allie's shoulder as the dialogue started.

**Liam's POV**

"Hi, this is Bri! Leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you!" Hearing Bri's cheerful voice mail message was like a punch in the stomach. And after hearing it 16 times, the pain was unbearable. I pressed "End Call" and redialed again.

"Hi, this is Bri! Leave a message after-" I couldn't listen to it anymore. I slid down the wall of the hallway outside the recording studio, and landed down on the ground. I pulled my legs into my chest and rested my head on my knees. _God, I fucked up._

The door to the studio opened, and Niall's blonde head popped out. "Liam, buddy, we're going to start recording your brilliant song. Simon said it would make a great single for the new album."

"You can get started without me, mate," I said with my head still tucked.

I heard another person come to the door, "Come on, Liam," It was Zayn, "I wished you'd tell us what's wrong."

It's nothing, guys. Nothing," I snarled, raising my voice.

"Okay, man. No worries. We'll be in here when you're ready," Niall patted me on the shoulder, and both of them went back inside.

I dialed Bri's number again. After a few rings I heard her voice, "Hello," She said quietly.

I heart lifted, "Bri, please just let me explain."

"I'm listening."

"Meet me at the café right across from SYCO at 6 tomorrow morning. I'll tell you everything."

"Sounds good."

"See you then, Bri."

"Bye, Liam Payne."

I hung up, and went back into the studio.

"Here he is!" Louis shouted. He came over and gave me a big bear hug, then tackled me on the couch. Harry came and sat on the arm rest, "We were worried about you, buddy!" He roughed up my hair.

"Thanks, guys. I can always count on you to make me feel better."

"Boys! Now that we're all here," Carl clapped his hands, "Let's record some music! We have 'One Thing' and a new one called 'Gotta Be You' to record today. Those are going to be our next singles! And we are going to rewrite 'Gotta Be You' for Liam and the lucky contest winner to sing. We have a lot of work to do today, so let's get started!"

The boys and I erupted in screams and whoops as we rushed into the booth to start singing.


	9. Chapter 9

****Sorry this one is so short! REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Liam's POV**

"Seriously, mate. Tell us what's up," Niall sat down on the couch next to me. It was 9 hours later and we had finished our recording session for the day. Now the boys and I were chilling in our penthouse at the hotel down the road from SYCO. I was still a little down from today's series of unfortunate events…

Harry and Louis came in the living room from their room that they shared, and sat down on the couch across from Niall and me. "You're not yourself, Daddy Direction," Harry said playfully.

Zayn put down his Playstation controller and came into the conversation, "It's not Dani, is it?"

Louis leaned forward, "Yeah, Eleanor said about Danielle being upset about something yesterday. Everything okay?" Eleanor was Louis's girlfriend and Dani's best friend. _I guess the truth was bound to come out some time…_

"I met another girl. She's beautiful and wonderful and funny and interesting and talented and amazing and I think I fell in love at first sight," I blurted out. The boys stared blankly at me. "I'm serious. I thought I loved Danielle more than anything, but Bri came along and I haven't stopped thinking about her since I met her. What do I do?" More blank stares from the guys.

Finally Niall spoke softly, "You gotta call it quits with Danielle."

I sucked in some air, "I was afraid you were going to say that."

"As much as it pains me to say it," Louis spoke up, "If you like this girl Bri as much as you say you do, Paynzer has to split."

"Yeah, man. Sorry," Harry added, "I'm no relationship expert, but I think you should end it sooner rather than later."

"When are you going to see Bri again?" Zayn asked me.

"Tomorrow morning at 6:00 AM…"

"Well, there's no time like the present." Louis grabbed my mobile off the table, "Call Danielle and invite her over to talk," He slapped the phone in my hand.

I took a deep breath.

"It won't be easy. But if you want things to go any further with this other girl, you have to," Niall patted me on the back.

"You're right," I said reluctantly. "I'll call her."

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Danielle said cautiously. _She knows something's up…_

We sat down at the table on the penthouse balcony. I've been dreading this since she agreed to come over to talk. _Here goes nothing._

"Danielle," I started, "I, um, think that we should, well… break up."

I had done it. It was official. Danielle and I were done, finished.

"What did I do?!" She jumped out of her chair. She pointed her finger at me sharply, "I knew it. I knew this was coming." She started pacing angrily.

"I just think that we should…" I hesitated, "See other people…"

"Oh, I get it now," She said sarcastically, "You met some other whore who probably just wants you for your money and fame… So she could say she slept with a famous guy. Well I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you."

Danielle was usually so sweet and level headed. I've never seen her like this before, "Danielle, can I at least explain?"

"You've said enough," she gritted her teeth, "Have fun with your new fling." She swung open the balcony doors and stormed out of the penthouse.

I threw my head back a groaned. Louis slipped through the door, "Well… that went well."

"Don't need your humor right now, Lou," I said back to him annoyed.

He came and sat next to me, "You don't think she would come out against you, do you?"

_Shit. I didn't even think of that. _Last year, Harry broke up with a short-term girlfriend and she went to all the tabloids and trashed him. And Danielle didn't seem that happy with me…

"Do you think she'd do that to me?" I asked Louis softly.

"I'll have El talk to her," Louis's sensitive side was coming out… Weird, "It'll all be okay." He gave me a hug then backed away, "Cause I'm SUPER MAN," he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Enough, Lou," I managed to laugh, "You'll wake our poor penthouse neighbors…"


	10. Chapter 10

REVIEW, Y'ALL.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Bri's POV**

_Deep breathes, Bri. Deep breathes. _ I told myself as I was walking down the street toward the café. I was so nervous to sit down and talk to Liam… He was so hot, oh, and one of the most popular guys in the world. That's a lot of pressure.

I stopped and surveyed my outfit in the reflection of a shop window. I was wearing a light pink collared, sleeveless dress with small and metallic, gold flower detailing. I had half-calf, brown combat boots on my feet and a skinny matching belt around my waist. My long, gold-blonde hair was hanging straight down my back. _Too cute. _I took another deep breath, turned and walked down another block toward the café.

I was almost to the café when I passed a small ally way. I stopped again and looked up to the sky and saw big storm clouds rolling in. Suddenly, a hand reached out from the ally and covered my mouth, muffling my scream. My heart was pounding as I was pulled into the narrow space between the two buildings.

"Shh…" I heard a voice say above me. I looked up to find Liam's beautiful face looking down at mine. He smiled and took his hand down from my mouth.

"Uh, what was that all about," I asked him, annoyed.

"Sorry," he said, "There are paparazzi everywhere this morning. We're going to have to go the back way. Follow me." We walked single file down the tight ally. We came to a door in the ally way, and Liam knocked on it to the tune of "What Makes You Beautiful." _Oh God. _I thought

A large French man opened the door, "Ahh! Liam Payne! We have been expecting you" he said in a thick French accent. He grabbed Liam's shoulders and kissed him on both cheeks. "Bonjour, bonjour, welcome!"

He grabbed my hand and we both stepped inside. The whole restaurant was empty and the curtains in the street side windows were closed.

"We close down the whole café for you like you ask, Mr. Payne, for you and girlfriend." The French man said, motioning toward the main dining room.

I blushed. _He closed down the whole restaurant for us? Impressive._

We walked in to the dining room. I looked around the small diner/café. The walls were painted a bright, sunny yellow and there was a huge mural of the Eiffel Tower on the wall in between two large bay windows.

Liam glanced at me and smiled, then turned back to the man. "Thanks, André," He said, shaking his hand.

"You very welcome Mr. Payne. You want something to drink?" André asked us.

"Two coffees, please," Liam said.

"Be right out. I leave you two alone now." He winked and walked into the kitchen.

"Here you go," Liam pulled out a chair at the only set table in the middle of the diner.

"Thanks," I sat down, "You certainly went out of your way for all of this. And this place is so adorable."

"The hard work was worth it," Liam said, his smile growing larger, "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do…"

Adrenaline shot up my stomach, "Yeah, I think so."

Liam sat up straighter, "So I auditioned for the X-Factor…"

We talked for the next hour, nonstop, about his journey on the UK's most popular talent contest, the other boys in the band, their surprise record deal, and their rise to fame. I sat and listened, completely absorbed in his story. I had no idea how hard One Direction worked to get to the top. They weren't just popular because of their looks, marketing skills, and their "boy-band mentality;" they're dedicated and most of all, talented. I had a brand-new respect for One Direction.

"…And now we're in the studio working on our next two singles," Liam finished.

"Wow. That's amazing," I breathed.

"So, enough about me," He took a sip of his coffee and put it back on the table. He looked into my eyes, "I want to know everything about you," he said tenderly.

I smiled, "Everything, huh?"

"Yep. I'll ask the questions and you answer."

I nodded, "I think I can do that."

"Let's start easy," he shifted in his chair, "What's your favorite color?"

"Pink," I giggled.

"Okay, who's your favorite musician?" He winked at me.

"I'm really starting to like that Liam Payne guy… But he's not my absolute favorite," I joked.

"Oh really!" Liam laughed, "Never heard of him. So who is you absolute favorite?"

"Don't make fun of me… but I've loved Justin Bieber ever since I was thirteen."

"He actually a good friend of the band's. He and Niall get along well."

"You're kidding! Niall's the one that eats a lot right?"

"Swear! And yep, that's Niall."

"I feel like such a groupie right now…" I laughed, "Next!"

"What's your favorite place to eat in the US?"

"Well, there's this one place that I love. It's called Shady Maple and they have like a mile long buffet of food. It's amazing!"

"A buffet? You Americans sure like to eat a lot of food."

"Hey!" I said pretending to be offended.

"Okay, here's a hard one…" Liam paused to think, "What is your favorite thing in the whole entire world?"

"Let's see…" I thought for a second, "Times Square during Christmas time. It's absolutely beautiful. I go every year with my best friend Allie. I think it would be even greater with you though…" I said. I drank the last bit of my coffee. When I brought my mug down from my mouth, Liam was staring into my eyes. I met his gaze and melted into his chocolate brown eyes.

I loud clap of thunder made me jump in my chair. Liam snickered at my reaction. Then the sound of pouring rain hitting the roof filled the room.

"Oh great, its pouring outside."

"Welcome to London," Liam smiled, then turned to a sly grin, "I dare you to run around outside in the rain."

I laughed, "Are you kidding me!?"

"Nope," he responded.

I paused, "I'll do it. But… only if you do it with me." I smiled.

"It's on!" Liam pulled a wad of cash out from his pocket and threw it on the table. He stood up and grabbed my hand.

We ran out of the side door into the middle of the side parking lot and instantly got drenched with rain water. "Holy, shit!" I yelled.

Liam laughed, "This is wild!" He picked me up and spun me around. I threw my head back and laughed as he twirled me around in the pouring rain.

He slowly set me back down on the pavement. Still laughing, we looked into each other's eyes. Just like the day we first met, we instantly connected as I looked deeper into his brown eyes. Everything around us faded and it was just us two standing in the middle of nowhere. Our faces became calm, and our laughs turned into small grins.

Liam put his hands on either side of my face and then he leaned down and smashed his lips against mine. My stomach flipped as our lips started to move in sync. I felt him smiling into the kiss when I stood on my toes and grabbed the back of his soaking wet head. His hands moved gently down my back and stopped around my waist. He bent down and picked me up again. I wrapped my legs around his waist to hold myself up. We kissed harder. I weaved my hands through his curly hair and locked myself to him. Rain rolled down our faces.

I pulled away and rested my forehead on his. I released my legs and stood back on the ground. Liam wrapped his big arms around me, and I laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and mumbled something into my hair.

We stood there for a while, rain pounding on our intertwined bodies. I listened to his heartbeat, and felt mine beating against his.

_Now _this _is where I'm meant to be._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Liam's POV**

I felt her hot breath on my lips as she rested her forehead on mine. It sent butterflies from the pit of my stomach, up to my heart. _This is perfect._

She released her legs from around my waist, and I moved my arms from her lower back to around her shoulders. She nestled her head right under my chin. I bent down and kissed the top of her head and mindlessly whispered into her hair, "I love you."

Bri backed up with a nervous look on her face. The rain had made her makeup run down her face which made her eyes black… But she still looked beautiful, "Shit! What time is it?"

I looked down at my Rolex, "6:50," I told her.

"My class starts at 7:00! Damn it," She put her face in her hands in frustration. But then, looked up and started laughing, "We're drenched!"

I couldn't help but laugh with her. Her personality was infectious. I took a step toward her and guided her face to mine. I softly put my lips to hers, "I'll call our driver," I smiled. I took out my phone and dialed Paul, our head of security, to send a car over.

When I hung up, Bri took my hand and put it on her waist. Then she put hers on my shoulder and held my other hand up in the air, "Have you ever waltzed before?" She asked with a grin.

"Of course," I answered. I took a step forward with my right foot and Bri and I started moving in sync. We moved fluidly all across the parking lot, light as air. She kept her eyes locked on mine as I spun her around and lifted her in the air. She whipped out of my arms and right back in so fast, I practically saw the rain drops spin off of her. She was amazing.

The rain started to let up when we came back to a slow 2-step and I wrapped her in my arms again, "You're good," I whispered in her ear. She winced then giggled when my lips touched her ear lobe. I spun her around in front of me then pulled her back into my arms. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

She rested her arms around my neck and we started swaying, school dance style. "I've been taking dance lessons since I was four years old."

"I just learn something new about you every minute," I smiled.

"Wanna know something else?" she asked. "I can speak three languages… Four, if you count the Chinese on the back of Fortune Cookie papers," she joked.

"Wow," I said sarcastically. We laughed as the limo pulled into the parking lot. "Looks like our ride is here."

I put my arm around her waist and guided her to the limo door. I opened it for her and we slid inside. As soon as we entered, we were blasted with the cool air conditioner. We sat down next to each other and Bri shuttered from the cold.

I looked over at her. Her long blonde hair was now wavy and dark brown from the rain. She had eye makeup and rain water dripping down her face. Her sheer pink and gold dress was now weighed down by water and completely see-through. My eyes wondered to her hot pink bra that was showing through her dress.

She caught me looking and quickly folded her arms, "Well that's embarrassing…" She blushed.

"Here, me and the boys keep a spare set of clothes in the car," I said, ducking down to the other seats facing us. I lifted up the seats revealing the storage compartment that held our clothes. I took out my favorite Wolverhampton jumper from my home town.

"For you," I said, very gentleman-like, holding out my jumper.

"Thank you, sir!" She said with an over exaggerated British accent. She pulled on it on quickly.

I went back into our clothes and picked out a change of clothes for me. I took off my white converse and unzipped my dark denim skinny jeans.

"Woah, there. I'm sitting right here!" Bri joked.

"I know," I winked then slid off my jeans, revealing my navy boxer shorts. I looked over to Bri and smiled. She giggled and put her hands over her eyes.

I put on a fresh pair of trousers and zipped them up. Then I took off my soaked shirt and flung it at Bri.

"Hey! Watch it…" She taunted, and then threw it back to me.

"Don't pretend like you aren't enjoying this," I said cheekily.

She raised her eyebrows and smirked at me.

"I knew it." I jumped back on the seat next to her, grabbed her shoulders, and pinned them down on the seat cushion. I put my knees on either side of her torso so she couldn't move. I tickled her stomach and she howled with laughter. Then I leaned forward, grabbed the back of her neck and smashed my lips against hers. I put my forearm next to her head and held myself up above her. She touched the palm of her hand to my bare chest and put the other on my bicep. We started kissing harder, and Bri arched her back and I put my hand under it to guide her up to a sitting position. I stood up on my knees and held her face in my hands while our lips moved together.

Suddenly, the back door to the limo popped open. Bri jerked back. _Damn._ I groaned. I quickly reached and grabbed a new shirt and put it on quickly.

"We've arrived at BRIT, Miss Davis," our chauffer said from outside the car.

I got out of the car then offered my hand to Bri. She took it and stepped out into the parking lot of her school.

"Thank you," she said as I wrapped her in a hug. "I had a lot of fun."

She stepped back, and I looked at her in her wet dress and hair and my jumper. "You look beautiful," I declared to her. I took my thumb and wiped away the makeup running down her face, "Perfect."

Bri rose on her toes and pecked me on the lips, "I'll see you later."

"Bye," I said as she walked toward her classroom.

I sat back down in the limo with butterflies still flying around in my stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Bri's POV**

"So why exactly are you soaking wet? And where did you get that sweatshirt?" Allie asked me when I sat down in the lecture hall.

"Um…" I blushed, "its Liam's."

"How was it!?" Allie squealed.

"Alright class, quiet down, quiet down," my Music Theory teacher clapped her hands.

Allie lowered her voice to a whisper, "Tell me everything. And you haven't even showed me a picture of him yet!"

"Well there's a major part of this story I left out before…" I started. I still hadn't told her the true reason I was upset with Liam the other day. "Truth is… I wasn't upset because I saw Liam kissing another girl." I blurted out.

"Open your books to page eleven and take out your notebooks."

"Wait, what?"

I put my bag on my desk to block my phone as I opened up a web browser. I Googled "One Direction" and pulled up a picture of the boys on "The X Factor." _She wanted a picture, so she'll get one._

"Don't freak out, okay?" I whispered. She nodded her head. "He's the one in the middle," I handed the phone to her.

She took the phone, then I saw her eyes practically pop out of her head when she registered what was on the screen, "Liam PAYNE?!" she yelled. Everyone's heads in the large room turned to see where the squeal came from. Allie froze.

Our teacher was the first to speak up after a long silence, "Is everything okay, Miss. Schaffer?" she said cautiously.

"Everything's fine, ma'am," Allie answered with a fake smile.

"Alright… now back to key of 'G sharp,'" she went on.

Allie turned to me and said through gritted teeth, "Yeah, that was a VERY major part of the story to leave out."

I opened the door to the penthouse after my long day of work. I was exhausted.

"Bri!" Allie called from her room. She skidded out into the foyer with her iPad in hand. "It's time to do some long overdue One Direction fangirling!" She squealed.

"How did I know this was coming?" I said, dully.

She chuckled then ran over to the stereo and plugged in her iPhone. Then "What Makes You Beautiful" blasted through the apartment. She skipped back over to me and grabbed my hands. "Come on!" She shouted over the music.

I gave in and we started dancing around the living room, just like we did last week on our first night in London. We doubled over laughing and belting the lyrics to One Direction's hit single. "If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately! Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know, oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful! Oh, oh, oh, and that's what makes you beautiful!" We struck a pose when Harry sang the last note of the song.

We flopped down on the cough, laughing hysterically and trying to catch our breaths. "See that wasn't so bad!" Allie managed to gasp out.

"I love that song so much!" I said lightly, still giggling.

"Okay, fangirling 'Phase 2.'" Allie caught her breath and hopped off the couch to grab her iPad from the coffee table. She sat back down across from me on the couch.

" …" She thought out loud.

"Oh my God. You're Googling my boyfriend?" I asked slowly, "Don't you think that's kind of creepy?"

"Not when he's an international pop star…" She retorted.

I sighed as she went on, "Liam James Payne." She recited, "Born on(1993-08-29) the twenty-ninth of August, 1993 in Wolverhampton, West Midlands, England." She looked up to me with a puppy dog face, "Aw, he gave you a sweatshirt from his hometown!" Allie squealed.

I blushed. _That's so sweet._

"Look," She turned the iPad so I could see it, "Here's a link to the page for the contest to duet with One Direction! Do you want to reconsider entering…?" She said with a wink.

_Duh._

"I'll go get my guitar. You set up the camera and lighting." I commanded with rising excitement.

"That's the Bri I know and love."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Liam's POV**

"Alright, gentlemen, time to pick our winner!" Paul walked into the studio with his laptop. Simon followed behind him, "And I think I found her right here! This video came in last night, and we think she's just perfect." He gestured to Paul to start the video. He placed the laptop on the end of the table so me and the lads could see. Paul pressed a button and the black screen came to life.

"Hey, Harry, Niall, Louis, Zayn, and… L-Liam," Bri's stunning face popped onto the screen and sent butterflies through my stomach. She looked down at her guitar and giggled when she said my name.

Her light giggle made me chuckle under my breath and I felt my face getting hot. Harry, who was sitting next to me, turned around and gave me a nudge on my shoulder. "You think she's fit, huh? Me too." He said with a cheeky grin.

"My name is Bri Davis. I'm from Pennsylvania, all the way in the US, but I'm currently living in London, England. I'm going to be singing 'Forever Young.'" She started to play the opening chords on her guitar.

_Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while,_

_Heaven can wait but we're watching the skies,_

_Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst,_

_Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?_

At this point, I was smiling uncontrollably. Her voice sent chills down my spine, making me remember the time we sung together. How our voices flowed in harmony, our connection.

Harry turned around again and flashed me a knowing smile.

"She's the one!" Louis yelled, "I hope she likes carrots!"

Simon rolled his eyes, "Are we all in agreement, boys?"

"Uh huh," Niall said, stuffing another chip in his mouth.

"Definitely!" Zayn answered.

"_Most _Definitely." Harry waggled his eye brows.

"She's perfect." I gleamed.

Simon stood up and made his way to the door, "We have our winner. You'll meet her on Saturday." He waited for Paul to leave, then followed him and closed the door behind him.

_Do you really want to live forever? Forever, forever…_

_Forever young._

We all gave Bri a standing ovation when she strummed her last chord; Louis and Harry, a little more enthusiastic than the rest of us.

"Well, I can't wait till Saturday." Louis plopped back down in his chair.

"Liam?" Harry said loudly, "That's your Bri, isn't it?!" He ran over, jumped on me, and started roughing with my hair.

"Harold, get off!" I scolded as I pushed him off of me with ease.

"So, so, so, is it?!" Harry started jumping up and down like a little girl.

My face got hot again and the smile returned to my face, "Yeah…" I admitted. The boys erupted from their chairs and started punching me playfully on my shoulders.

"Knew it!" Harry threw his fist in the air.

"Yeah Liam!" Niall exclaimed, "She's fit!"

"Looks like I'm not getting any…" Louis said sadly as he slumped on my lap.

"What about Ziam?!" Zayn shrieked, but then his face got serious. "But seriously, dude, she's really hot."

"I'm with Zayn," Niall sat back down, "Mad talented, too."

"She's a keeper…" Louis tucked his head under my chin and fake sobbed.

"I know." I answered lightly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Liam's POV**

The doors to the lift opened up on the fifth floor where I saw Bri typing behind the reception desk. I walked over and rested my elbows on the counter.

"Hello there," I said with a posh accent. She didn't look up from her computer, "Bri?" I asked, getting a nervous feeling in my stomach. _Did I do something wrong? _

"Earth to Bri…" I snapped my fingers. Suddenly she started laughing hysterically, and then I noticed she had her earphones in. I craned my head so I could see what she was watching.

_One Direction Video Diary- week 3- The X Factor. _I read. On the screen were me and the boys on the stairs back in the X Factor house. I was in the back, Zayn and Niall in the middle, and Louis and a very scared looking Harry were at the bottom. I remembered that video diary like it was yesterday. My guess was that Louis had just yelled "SHE'S MINE!" in Harry's ear. That still had me and the boys laughing to this day.

Bri looked away from the computer and up at me. She blushed and clicked out of YouTube. "Hey…" she looked down from my eyes, embarrassed.

I tilted her chin up so I could look her in her green eyes. "Don't worry. It was cute." I smiled. I couldn't contain my excitement, "I have some news, and I think you're going to like it… a lot!" I ran around the desk.

I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to me. "You won." I gleamed.

"Uh, won what?"

"The contest…" I leaded.

"The contest?" She looked up at me with a confused expression. "The contest… the con-" Her face brightened, "THE CONTEST. OH MY GOD, THE CONTEST. I WON!?"

"Of course you won! You're brilliant!"

"I WON!" Bri shouted and threw her arms around me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her in close to me. "You deserve it."

She leaned back and put her lips on mine. My stomach flipped when I felt her smile against my lips. She moved her hands down my arms and threaded her fingers in between mine.

She pulled away, "I can't believe this. It's a dream come true." I returned her huge smile and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I can't wait to sing with you again." I blushed. Then her phone buzzed in her bag, followed by a loud alarm.

"Well that means my shift is over…" she bit her bottom lip, "Do you want to walk me back to my hotel?"

"I'd love to." I smiled down at her, "But we have to be careful for, you know… the paps."

"So you're saying we should keep this a secret?" She said, pointing back and forth from me to her.

"For now. Our fans and the media can be pretty tough. I don't want you to have to go through that." I paused, "You don't deserve it." I leaned down and gave Bri a short peck on the lips.

She smirked, "Well, I'd say we're failing right now." She nodded her head toward the lobby. All the people passing through and sitting down on the couches were staring at us.

I bent down and grabbed her bag from the floor and slugged it over my shoulder, "Let's get going."

"Okay, welcome to 'How to Disguise Yourself from Paparazzi 101.'" I said as the elevator moving down to the ground floor. "The essentials: Hoodie and sunglasses." I reached in Bri's bag and grabbed my Wolverhampton sweatshirt. "Here you are." I winked and handed it to her. She looked down at the ground and blushed like she did every time she was embarrassed.

"Sorry, I meant to give that back," She took her bag from me defensively.

"It's okay. Keep it." She smiled up at me. "Okay, now for the shades." I unhooked my Ray Bans from my trouser pocket and slid them on, and Bri reached in her bag and pulled out the exact same pair.

"I like your glasses… You look perfect," I whispered as the lift doors opened.

We walked out and I continued giving my lesson, "You can never go out the front door. That's where _they _hide," I joked. "But seriously, we have to go the back way, through the alley. It's dark outside already, so it'll be easier to hide." I glanced at Bri, who looked very nervous… "You get used to it. Hey, it's kind of fun, sneaking around in the dark of night." I chuckled.

I guided Bri to the back exit, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

"Keep your head down and act casual." I opened the door to the back alley. "Which way?" I whispered.

"Right," She answered, "The hotel is on St. Mary Street."

"No way, mine too! Which one are-" I swiftly laid my back flat on the brick wall of the alley when I heard voices coming from the main road, "Get back!" I ordered Bri. She did what I said, then grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"I got a tip that One Direction would be leaving at this time, where are they?" A man carrying a camera barked.

"Those arrogant little shits better get out here quick. A guy needs to make money somehow." Another exclaimed.

I scowled at their ignorant comments. After a couple minutes, the men's voices faded. "Okay, let's go." Her hand still in mine, I pulled Bri out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. "Head down."

Once we got a safe distance from the studio, I took my glasses off. "Clear. You did it!" I held up my hand for a high five.

She slapped her hand on mine and laughed, "That was such an adrenaline rush!" She spun down the walkway. For a Thursday night, the streets were almost empty. "It's coming up on the right." She said as she spun. She let out a care-free giggle and did some kind of leap in the air.

"Really?" I started. I ran behind her to catch up. When I reached her, I grabbed her waist and spun her around, "You're staying at The Lodge!?" I set her down, "We're staying there!"

"You're kidding!"

"Nope! But now we have to take the alley way again. The paps literally stalk the place."

Bri and I turned down the road, and slid through the alley to the hotel. We passed the paparazzi waiting outside without being noticed, and finally got inside. We ran up the stairs to the second floor to get the lift so we could avoid the screaming girls in the lobby.

"That was insane." Bri said, trying to catch her breath.

I chuckled, "What floor?"

"Penthouse." She stated.

"You're staying in Penthouse B? We're in A! Now _this _is insane!"

"That's crazy! We've been neighbors this whole time?"

"Guess so." I laced my fingers through hers and smiled.

"Now we can see each other whenever we want." Bri smiled back up to me.

"I don't have a problem with that." I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Bri pulled back, "You should probably push the button if you want to go anywhere."

I shook my head at her and swiped my card by the "Penthouse" symbol and hit the button. "Up we go." I smiled grabbed the back of Bri's head and kissed her again.

I can't tell you how much I'm attracted to her. When we're together, I want to be close to her. She was the most beautiful and caring girl I've ever met. Not to mention talented. I can't wait for her to meet the boys and my family. But I can't stop thinking about what I mumbled to her on the day we first kissed at the café. Did she hear? Did I really mean it? Was I in love with Bri after only one week?

The lift doors dinged and opened. We parted and stepped out into the Penthouse hallway.

"Shall I walk you to your room?" I offered her my elbow, but then put my arm back down at my side. "Or would you like to meet the boys?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Bri's POV**

"Shall I walk you to your room?" Liam offered me his elbow and just as I reached out to take it, he put his arm back down. "Or…" he drew out, "Would you like to meet the boys?"

Adrenaline shot through my stomach, followed by an extreme case of butterflies. "Yeah," I breathed and plastered a huge smile on my face.

He returned my smile then put his elbow out again, "Well then let's go."

I put my arm in his and we walked the short distance to the door of Penthouse A. Just as he reached to slide his card through the lock, I grabbed his hand. "Wait." I paused. The butterflies were going a mile a minute. "I'm nervous."

"They're harmless," Liam tucked my hair behind my ear again and smirked, "They'll be really excited to see you."

I bit my lip as he turned back to the door and swiped the room key. He nodded reassuringly to me then flung the door open. "BOYS!" Liam shouted into the penthouse, "I'm back!"

Inside, it was exactly the same as mine and Allie's, only flipped around. I dropped my bag down by the door like I always do in our apartment.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I heard a guy's mumble from the living room. Liam took my hand and we rounded the corner to see the other 4/5 of One Direction deeply concentrated on a game of "Call of Duty."

"Guys…?" Liam said, trying to get their attention.

A big explosion boomed from the surround sound speakers, which they had turned up to and ear-blasting volume. "Damn it!" One guy yelled. He was the guy with the microphone tattoo that answered the door on our first day in London!

"I win!" The only blonde shouted with an Irish accent and started jumping up and down on the couch. Another, wearing a striped shirt, started to fake-wail and smash his head against the game controller. The curly haired one was pointing and laughing at the guy in the striped shirt.

"Guys." Liam said again, but no one heard him over the screaming. This time he took in a big breath and shouted, "GUYS, THIS IS BRI!"

They all looked at me and froze. The room got awkwardly silent.

Striped Shirt stood up and threw his controller at the blonde, who was still standing on the couch. He walked over to me and flipped his hair, "Hey, I'm Louis." He had to look up at me because I was a good inch taller than him.

He reached his hand out and I shook it with my free hand, "Hi. I'm Bri…" I said, being my usual awkward self.

"You're a beautiful one, aren't you? Do you happen to like carrots?" Louis responded smoothly.

I opened up my mouth to answer but Liam's voice came first, "Hey there, Lou." He said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, then." He backed off and sat back down next to Curly.

"So these are the boys, Bri." Liam started. He pointed to Curly first, "This here is Harry."

Harry mimicked Louis's hair flip, "What's up?" He said slowly in a monotone. A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

Then he pointed to Louis, "And you've already met Lou…" Liam snarled. Louis returned his tone with a wink that threw me into a fit of giggles. I knew from the few videos I watched on YouTube that Louis was hilarious.

He moved on to the guy I met at the door, "This is Zayn."

"You were one of the cranky girls in the hallway, weren't you?" He smirked.

"Yeah… Sorry. Once again…"

"Don't worry about it." Zayn's smirk got bigger.

Liam continued, "And this is Niall." He had sat back down on the couch, but then he got up again and gave me a tight hug.

"Hey, Bri! Great to meet you!" Niall exclaimed in a thick Irish accent.

"Oh, so you don't yell at him?!" Louis shouted from the couch.

"Nialler is harmless." Liam retorted.

Niall pulled away and stuck his tongue out at Lou.

Liam and I sat down on the couch and talked to the boys for awhile, just about random stuff. It was so easy to talk to all of them. I felt right at home! I don't know why I ever thought they were stuck up and stereotypical fame-hungry pop stars. They were so down to Earth.

After awhile my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a message from Allie.

_WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? TURN ON "E! NEWS" NOW! _

That was weird. "Lou, hurry, put on 'E!'! I shouted.

He fumbled with the remote, and then 'E! News' flicked on the huge flat screen.

"Well, Ryan," The news anchor said to her co-host, "There's been a lot of controversy surrounding a photo released on the internet today by a popular French tabloid. One of the boys from the world famous British boy band, One Direction, was photographed sneaking through back alleys in London, and he wasn't alone. But what raised a massive amount of commotion, was a photo of the same boy in the middle of what looked to be a pretty steamy kiss."

_This can't be happening. _I glanced over to the boys who were sitting on the couch, silent, with their mouths hanging open. Liam's eyes were bugging out.

The other anchor picked up the story, "That member of One Direction is Liam Payne."

My stomach dropped.

"He's seen in this picture in a passionate embrace with an unidentified woman." Just then, a picture popped onto the screen.

My stomach dropped further.

On the huge TV was a blown up picture of Liam and I kissing the other day outside of the café. In the picture, I had my hands tangled through his hair and my legs clutching around his waist. My combat boots were crossed behind him and my light pink dress was flipped up, so you could see part of my panties… To make it worse, his hands were resting right on my ass, holding me up in the air. Not to mention we were both soaking wet and Liam's shirt was clinging to his body. Rain was running down our faces and our hair was drenched.

"I can definitely see why this has caused such a problem... She's a beautiful girl. Tall, blonde. But definitely not his girlfriend." The man finished.

"No…" Liam whimpered.

_Girlfriend. _

"At this time, we haven't had a formal confirmation of the splitting of Liam Payne and his girlfriend, Danielle Peazer, of about two years," The woman continued.

My stomach dropped even further. "You have a…" My bottom lip quivered.

"So either Paynzer has split, or this is just a fling with some random crazed fan. You never know." She finished.

That hurt.

"Either way, I think both possibilities will have the same outcome, Jules." He said to the woman. He turned back to the camera, "So, we want to hear what you think! Is Liam Payne a cheater?"

_A cheater._

"You have a…" I stammered again. I could say the word.

Liam was stone faced. He grabbed the remote from Louis and snapped the television off just as another picture of us sneaking through the alley to the hotel came on the screen.

I finally gathered the strength to finish my sentence. I stood up in a huff. "You have a girlfriend?!"

I felt the first tear roll down my cheek like the rain on the morning at the coffee shop.


End file.
